Busted
by Darkwolf109
Summary: Belle finally has had enough of a frusterating situation. Kelly/Belle


**Busted.**

Belle made her way down the corridor with a determined air about her. All the girls moved out of her way as she headed towards her destination, not wanted to get in the girls way at that particular moment. Ever since the heist a month earlier she had become well respected in the school and the younger girls looked up to her but right now it was fear that caused them to part like the red sea as she stormed through the halls.

[That's it! I've had it! If she won't grow a pair and fess up then I'll bloody make her! I'm sick of playing games!] she stormed, thoughly fed up with her current situation.

Finally reaching her destination she knocked hard on the door.

For a brief moment she reflected on just how much she had changed since arriving at St. Trinian's. There was no way in hell she could have done this when she first arrived, she was too meek, she lacked the confidence to go after what she wanted. But she had changed. She knew what she wanted and she knew it was a two-way street. She was going to fight for what she wanted, to the death if need be.

[Now I'm just being overdramatic. Although…this _is _St. Trinian's. I very well _could_ die from this. Or from walking down the bloody corridor.] she thought.

She knocked on the door loudly again.

It finally opened to reveal a scowling head girl.

"What the bloody hell Fritten?" Kelly growled.

Ignoring her brief desire to run from the dangerous-when-pissed head girl, Belle pushed through the door and slamming and locking it shut behind her.

"Belle? What's going on?" Kelly asked, confused.

She had never seen the girl act like this before.

Belle opened her mouth to say something before promptly shutting it. Talking was part of the problem. They were always talking, always _flirting_. And she'd had enough.

Deciding to risk getting her ass kicked and a lot of future humiliation Belle surged forward, pressing her lips against Kelly's.

For a moment there was nothing. No pushing away, no kissing back, complete unresponsiveness. Belle started to pull away.

Suddenly she felt herself roughly pulled back in. Kelly's hands moving to hold her firmly in place, one on her waist and the other on the back of her neck.

Belle moaned into the kiss.

Finally, after months of staring longingly and flirting non-stop she was getting the one thing she had wanted all along.

"Kelly."

The name came out a breathy moan as the head girls lips trailed across her jaw and down her throat, finding her pulse point.

Kelly pulled back after leaving a dark mark on the pale skin before her and stared into Belle's eyes.

"What brought this on then?" she asked.

Belle smirked at her.

"Kelly. We've pretty much done nothing but flirt since the heist. Call it sexual frustration or longing or whatever you want. I couldn't take it anymore. You obviously weren't going to make the first move, figured I'd do it for you." The younger girl explained.

Kelly just smirked, liking this side to the normally shy girl.

"Then I guess we should make up for lost time." The head girl said with a seductive look.

Belle's lips firmly attached themselves back against Kelly's as she pushed the older girl back down onto the bed.

She'd never been more grateful that the head girl had a privet room.

A knocking on the door woke the two from their exhausted slumber early the next morning.

"Oy! You awake yet?" Taylor's voice called through the door.

"I'm going to kill her…later." Belle mumbled into Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly chuckled at the younger girl's words and sleepy tone.

"What do you want Taylor?" she called.

"Are you two together yet?" Andrea called out.

"Didn't relies they'd switched names." Belle grumbled, not happy to have been woken from her very short sleep and have her time with Kelly interrupted.

Kelly smirked. She hadn't realized how violent and grouchy the younger girl was in the morning. It was proving very entertaining.

"Yes!" Kelly called back.

"Now fuck off. We're sleeping!" Belle yelled at the two.

With that she snuggled in deeper against Kelly who was staring at her in amusement and laughing lightly. She placed a gentle kiss on the irritated girls head and settled in.

"Ha! Told you she'd do it!" came Andrea's satisfied voice.

"No fair! How was I to know Belle was gonna grow a pair first? She seemed to freaking shy!" the Chav whined.

"Pay up bling magnet. I won fair and square." Andrea snickered.

"Shut up Bridezilla!" Taylor snarled as their bickering voices faded away.

"Bloody Chav's and Emo's. Gonna kick their ass' later." Belle muttered.

"And what are you going to do right now?" Kelly asked with a smirk, finding this violent side of Belle sexy as hell.

Belle crawled on top of her with a sexy smirk of her own.

Leaning down she brushed their lips together briefly.

"You." Was all she breathed before starting the previous night's activities all over again.

End.


End file.
